


You Know Exactly Who I Am

by r4gz



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Swordfighting, cursing, spoilers for winter in hieron ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: She stared at her reflection as it stared back at her. The sword was bathed in a yellow orange hue thanks to the fire that The Anchor had set to the woods. She tried to will the sword to become that window again. To show her what she should do. How she should act now.





	You Know Exactly Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> this took me way to long to write. hopefully ya'll enjoy

While her friends went off to fight a battle she wanted to part in, Hella sat cross legged outside of there tent. Balanced over her knees was her strange, possibly magical, sword. She stared at her reflection as it stared back at her. The sword was bathed in a yellow orange hue thanks to the fire that The Anchor had set to the woods. She tried to will the sword to become that window again. To show her what she should do. How she should act now. 

She was staring so intently at her reflection that she almost didn't hear the flutter of wings, nor the crunch the feet hitting dirt, in front of her. She looked up and saw The Mothkin Queen, one of her "hands" extended out towards her. Her other "hand" is pointing someplace to the Southwest of there current position. Hella jumped up, her legs landing on the dirt with precision. She sheathed her sword behind her back. As she pulled up her red scarf to cover her face she muttered "fuck" before accepting the claw hand of the queen.

The flight lasted no less then minute before they came to a tower. Actually, as Hella looked close before the queen dropped her, it seemed to just be a wooden floor atop a tree. Which was okay, she guessed. These people could fly, so it made sense in a way. Before she could ask the queen why she was here, she took off. That's when the tall redhead her the loud stomps of metal on dirt. She turned and saw well over fifty or so Anchors marching towards Old Man's Chin. They were led by bulky looking man, at least that what he seemed to be from this vantage point. She cursed her stupidity of leaving her spyglass in the tent.

Hella brought her hands to her eyes, trying to rub out both her frustration and her tiredness. She glanced around an saw a small group of the Mothkin, so she made a few whistles and clicks as she pointed towards the marching metal men, hoping they knew what she was talking about. Luckily they did. They, along with the queen, flew towards The Anchor. Dropping rocks and sticks, throwing knives and arrows at what they could. They did some damage, but the husks of metal dealt damage back tenfold. 

Gold, tired eyes watched as the Mothkin fell from the sky. Gloved hands made sure the scarf was tight before dropping from the tree, moving quickly towards one of the kin. Before she could grab a leg and drag them back to The Weaver King, she heard the sniffle of a horse. "Human!" She hears the body on the horse yell. She glances up and sees the bulky man, with his sword drawn. He has on the uniform of the regular Ordenna Army, but also the cape and helmet of the "Witch Hunters" as some of Hella's contacts throughout the government liked to call them.

Hella bit back a predatory growl, all the while thinking that she should've just left the village behind and let nature take its course.

"You dare to consort, and save, these cursed beasts?" He says, spitting in her and the dead mothkin's direction. "The Ordenna Impetus needs strong arms. Halt this treason against humanity and help us fight the cursed beasts. Help us cleanse there village." He finishes, tilting his head as he waited for a response.

Golden eyes shut tight, trying to think of what she should do. Everything in her body told her to just leave. Forget about this stupid fight, go find a tavern and talk to pretty girls. Maybe bring one or three up to her room.

Her thoughts were interrupted from the sound of cannon fire. Her eyes opened, flashes of Nacre speeding in front of her eyes. She sucks in a big breath, pulling down her scarf towards her neck. She lets out the breath, "You know exactly who I am." She says, as the eyes of The Impetus General and Witch Hunter Agent flashes with recognition. She starts to slowly take a step back, "What your trying to do is wrong. What your looking for is not here." The breath leaves her body with another step backwards, hoping to lead him away.

Then the strangest thing happens, he starts to laugh. He hops off his horse and laughs. "So The Queenkiller is a coward is she? Siding with beasts then her own kin?" He exclaims between belly laughs.

That word echoes through the redhead mercenary's head. 

Coward. Coward. Coward. Coward.

The word bounces off her skull.

Her golden eyes then turn a cold amber as she draws her sword.

As soon as she draws, the general runs at her. Right before his blade can reach her, she steps aside and stabs him through the arm. Hella's ears pick up the stomps of The Anchor marching towards them. Hella calms her breath as she counters his blade, stabbing his other arm. He falters just enough that she brings her blade over her head, slashing through the helmet. He falls to his knees, blood coughing from his mouth. Hella yells as she stabs him where his heart is, then kicks him off her sword.

She glances up to the Mothkin Queen, whom nods in respect. Hella nods back. 

Just before she turns to run into the trees, the metal husks of The Anchor start to fall like an ocean wave crashing on a cliff side. 

Hella sighs in relief as she then kneels at the dead body of the general. She pats everywhere's to see if she can find anything of use or value. The redhead is hoping for coin,so she can buy tons of drinks to drown out everything that has happened. That's when she finds a piece of metal in a pouch that was tied in the back. She grasps the metal plate, that feels cold to the touch.

"Your sacrifice of blood gives you the right to command steel. May Humanity Live On." Comes from her lips, right before she feels the cold steel turn hot. She turns it over and sees her last name where the general's once was. She takes of her glove and sees the ancient Ordenna rune for steel burned in her skin. Gold eyes flash forward as the sound of metal on dirt starts once more. But this time she finds The Anchor kneeling before her, there color a rust red instead of the cold silver it was before. 

As the smell of copper fills the air, Hella put her glove back on. She sheathes her sword, pulling up scarf as she marches towards the village towards the rest of The Ordenna.

**Author's Note:**

> so ive listened to "Fire and Blood" at least ten times and decided to write this :D
> 
> i love Hella.
> 
> might do more of this? might not, we shall see.


End file.
